Yet Here We Are
Yet Here We Are is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Sal and Giorgi are locking down the casino in anticipation of Lincoln's arrival. This is their last stand. Narrative The Final Stand Lincoln goes to Donovan's motel to see what he's learned about Sal and Giorgi's whereabouts. As Donovan prepares to torch his room to destroy any evidence that he was ever there, he plays a recording of Sal and Giorgi discussing their final plan. Sal is leveraged out the ass, having called in every favor he could, but none of it made any difference. Every lowlife ball of piss in the city smells his blood in the water, and they'd step over their own mothers if it meant being the one who clipped him. He knows he wouldn't last ten minutes out on the streets, so he tells Giorgi to call up whatever men they have left and have them meet them at the Paradiso Hotel & Casino. When Lincoln Clay shows up, they'll plant him in the ground right next to them. Before leaving, Lincoln thanks Donovan for all his help, telling him none of it would have happened without him. Donovan says it was either this or rot away in some office, and he tells Lincoln to come see him at the Padre's when he's done with Sal. Thought You Were My Friend After fighting through all of the men at the casino, Lincoln finally reaches Giorgi. He tells him that he always thought he was his friend, that he had his and Ellis' backs. But it was all an act; Giorgi didn't try to kill him because he said no, but because he thought he owned him, and all of them. Giorgi says it was never about them, instead it was about his father. He would do anything for him, same as Lincoln would do for Sammy. With that, Lincoln says that he will understand why he has to do this, and shoves his combat knife into Giorgi, killing him. Yet Here We Are With Giorgi dead, Lincoln enters Sal's office to find him looking out the window admiring the view. Sal says he remembers a time when it was nothing more than a back-water shithole. As Lincoln holds his gun on him, Sal turns and says that whatever was between them is over; it ended the moment it was Lincoln coming up the stairs instead of his son. He then offers Lincoln a drink. As the two sit and drink, they discuss their recurring nightmares. The one that gets Sal the most is that of Giorgi's funeral. He's laid out in a shitty little casket, neck cut same as Lucio's; this one comes around every three or four days. Lincoln then describes one he has where he's back in Vietnam, sleeping in a foxhole when suddenly some dark figures hold him down, tie his hands, and stuff a muddy rag in his mouth. Unable to warn the men sleeping next to him, he has to listen as they all die. Sal says he doesn't imagine that one will go away any time soon, to which Lincoln agrees. Sal explains that this all started because he was trying to keep his nightmare from coming true, but it didn't end well. He says he's buried a lot of people, more than he can count, but the one he never wanted to see go down into that cold ground was Giorgi. Yet here they are: Giorgi is dead, and Sal's having a drink with the man who killed him. Sal describes how he's never had it in him to apologize for what he's done, and if he did, he'd just be lying. He doesn't have it in him to feel shame for the things he's done; in fact he never has. He also knows that Lincoln didn't come there for an apology, but he was right about Lincoln. He knew it the second he met him at the country club. Men like them are wired up wrong. There's only one thing they know, and one thing they're good at. Sal ends the conversation by saying that he'll be waiting for Lincoln, and that this won't be the last time they see each other. Lincoln agrees. The Commission With Sal dead, Lincoln leaves the casino. As he does, he's approached by Leo Galante, a high ranking member of The Commission. Leo says he had told Sal that this casino would be the end of him; however, he meant it more figuratively, but these things have a way of turning on one. Leo explains that the rest of the Commission wants Lincoln dead, along with anybody else that had anything to do with this. He says this business makes people paranoid and irrational. They see Sal eating a pile of shit, and they start wondering if someone is going to serve them a plate of their own. When Lincoln asks if Leo is there to decide if they're coming after him, Leo says no. He's only there to deliver a message. He tells Lincoln that he's made his point, and this all needs to end right here and right now. As Lincoln has no quarrel with the Commission, he agrees. Leo goes on to explain that Sal kicked up 20% of his net, and the same man has been collecting it for twenty years or so, so he sees no need to deviate from that now. In exchange, Lincoln can run things as he sees fit. If he wants to sell heroin and have a whorehouse on every other corner, it makes no difference to them, so long as they get their 20%. When Lincoln asks what would happen if he decides to walk away and leave all this behind, Leo says that if he does, then this will be the last they ever see of each other. As he walks off, Leo wishes Lincoln the best of luck as he gets in his car and leaves. Walkthrough Discuss Marcano's whereabouts with Donovan. *Drive to the Blue Gulf Motel and speak with John Donovan about Sal and Giorgi Marcano. Go to the casino. *Follow the mission marker to the now-open Northlake Bridge. Get inside. *Once you're on the bridge, there will be a time and weather change. Continue along until you reach the Paradiso Hotel & Casino. *It's best to stop before you reach the green GPS arrow. If not, the enemy NPCs inside will enter combat mode as you exit your car and you will lose any stealth advantage. Find Giorgi. *You can enter the casino through the ground level or take the exterior construction stairs to the second floor. *There will be about ten enemies in the area and another five will enter as you approach the door to the office. Kill Giorgi. *Continue through the office and down the hallway until you reach the main casino floor. This area will have multiple enemies and more will spawn from various points as you proceed through it. Giorgi is in a second level office on the opposite end. *Once you've subdued Giorgi, approach him and press the interaction prompt to continue. Confront Marcano. *Exit the elevator and go up the stairs. As you approach Marcano, a cutscene will play where Lincoln and Sal have a drink and talk. Marcano's fate. *You can either press the interaction prompt and kill Sal Marcano, or wait and he will pick up his gun and kill himself. Leave the casino. *Once he's dead, head back down the stairs and enter the elevator to watch the final cutscene and end the mission. Trivia *During the drive to North Lake, modern covers of the era's iconic songs play on all three radio stations. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay